The Professor's Little Helper
by CartoonFanfiction14
Summary: Hey peepz here us another new story for everyone to enjoy! Remember to review and favorite!


The Professor's Little Helper

Professor Birch was now ready to head to Evergrande City in order to study some pokemon he discovered there. Suddenly Ryan burst through the door into the professor's lab. Ryan was the professor's helper and wanted to become a professor like Birch oneday. He was 15, had brown eyes and hair, and was only 5' 7".

"Professor I heard you were going to Evergrande City to study a new species of pokemon! Can I please come? Please? I've never been anywhere across the region before! And I'd really like to get a better look at what you do." Ryan asked excitedly.

"I guess you can. As long as it's okay with your parents. I don't want you going unless your parents are okay with it. And if they ask we will be only gone for about a day or two." said Birch.

"Alright let me call them real quick and ask them!" Ryan then called his parents in front of Birch.

"Hello?" said Ryan's Mom.

"Hey Mom I was wondering if I could go to Evergrande City with Professor Birch?" he asked.

"Sure how long will you be gone for?" she asked.

"Only a couple days. I'll be back before you know it!" he said excitedly.

"Alright have fun! I'll see you when you get back." she said, and hung up the phone.

"Alright so are you ready to go?" asked Birch.

"Yeah I am! Let's go!" Ryan said excitedly. They then went over to Rustboro City and got their airplane tickets. Once they were on the plane they were told it was going to be an eight hour flight. Which was fine with them. They decided to watch a movie to pass some of the time. It was a documentary about different species of pokemon and what habitats each type usually lived in. About half way through it though Birch fell asleep. Ryan thought nothing of it and continued watching the documentary. Half an hour later though Ryan heard Birch say something he never thought he would while he was sleeping.

"Birch murmured, "Yes Ryan I love it when you do that to me! Go harder!" Ryan was ecstatic about this. Birch wanted to sleep with Ryan. He had always dreamed of Birch saying those words to him but in completely different circumstances. He decided to act upon the new information presented to him and formed a plan to act upon once they got to Evergrande City. The plane soon landed in Evergrande City and by that time Professor Birch had woken up. They got off the plane and headed to customs to retrieve their bags. Once they had their bags they went to the hotel to sleep and be ready for the following day when they would go into Victory Road to study this new species of pokemon Birch had discovered. Once inside their hotel room Ryan was in awe. There was a big king sized bed, and a flat screen tv on the wall. To the left of the door was the biggest bathroom he had ever seen.

"So I'm gonna go take a shower. You can get comfortable and relax. I'll be right back." said Birch with a smile.

"Alright sounds good." Ryan replied. Ryan went and layed on the bed and realized after about 10 minutes he hadn't brushed his teeth all day so he decided to knock on the door to the bathroom to see if he could.

"Hey Professor I was wondering if I could come in and brush my teeth before you get out of the shower." Ryan said loudly so Birch could hear him.

"Yeah that's fine come on in." Professor Birch said. Ryan entered a steamy bathroom with his toothbrush and toothpaste. He looked behind himself to see a foggy glass door which Birch was behind showering. Even though the glass was foggy you could still see Professor Birch's bigger than average body with some slight pudge from age on his belly. You could see the hair on his chest and belly not a lot but not a little either it more or less the perfect amount. You could see the bushes of hair underneath his arms. You could see the bush of pubes above what seemed to be a formidable cock. When he turned around you could see the hair on his perfect ass. You then thought you had stared for too long and quickly brushed your teeth and left the room.

"He's so perfect!" Ryan thought. Ryan sat against the bathroom door when it opened and he fell on top of the Professor. Ryan felt something hard and thick against you leg. He realized it was the Professor's cock. The two blushed and Ryan ran his hands through Professor Birch's chest hair. At that moment the Professor pushed you off of him.

"Eh-hem… Well I guess that's enough of that! Haha." He said nervously "Why don't get into bed we have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright." Ryan replied.

"Oh and by the way I hope you don't mind but I sleep nude." said Birch said.

"No not at all I do too so I hope you don't mind. Haha." Ryan said nervously.

"I don't mind come on and get in bed so we can sleep." Birch said with a smile. He removed the towel and got into bed. Ryan followed suit by taking all of his clothing off and crawling into bed with Birch facing him. Soon they fell asleep. Ryan woke up later that night to find he was spooning Birch and his hard cock was in between Birch's ass. He heard Birch moan when Ryan moved slightly. Ryan looked over at the time to see it was 10:00 PM. Ryan moved his cock up and down his ass and heard Birch moan with pleasure more and more and louder and louder the more he did it.

"Professor are you awake?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah I am." Birch said. He turned to face Ryan and kissed him. Ryan loved it so much. They released the kiss and both said at the same time "I've been wanting to do that for so long now." Birch grabbed Ryan's stiff cock and rubbed it. Ryan moaned in pleasure. Birch reached over and turned on a lamp. He then threw the covers off both of them and started sucking Ryan's cock.

"Fuck yeah Professor! I love it when you do that! Oh fuck yeah!" Ryan said in pleasure. Birch continued to suck his cock until he was about to cum. He released Ryan's cock from his mouth and said "I love the way your cock tastes Ryan." Then Ryan grabbed Birch's cock which was leaking precum everywhere and started sucking it. Birch's cock was about 3.5 inches in girth and 6 inches deepthroated it like a pro taking every inch of his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck yeah Ryan I love it when you deepthroat my cock!" Birch said in ecstasy. Right before Birch was going to cum Ryan released his cock out of his mouth. Birch then reached into his bag and grabbed a condom and some lube.

"You're gonna need this for when you fuck my ass!" said Birch with a smile. Ryan proceeded to put the condom on and lube up Birch's asshole.

"Fuck yeah Ryan I want you to fuck my hairy ass!" Birch said in anticipation. Ryan pushed his cock into Professor Birch and they both moaned in pleasure.

"You're so tight Professor! God this feels amazing!" Ryan said loudly in pleasure.

"You like that? Well keep going! I want to feel your cock sliding in and out of me!" said said loudly. Ryan the started fucking Birch at a fast rate. Soon after about 20 minutes of Ryan fucking Birch they both came. Ryan spooned Birch once again with his dick still inside him and they fell asleep next to each other in anticipation for the following day's events


End file.
